2 Years Later
by ShadowPalace
Summary: It's 2 years past where the story is left off, and Owen and Katie are now living together and are in a serious relationship. Does Katie finding out that she is pregnant change their happily ever after?
1. Hunger

**Hello! Anyways, if you are reading this fic, I am assuming that you have read the Enchanted Inc. Series, which therefore makes you really cool! It's really too bad that this section doesn't have many fics in it, but this one will be one more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Enchanted Inc, in any which, shape, or form, even though I wish I did because then I would make more books! =)**

**

* * *

  
**

"It's good to be home." Katie said, as Owen opened the door of his apartment and she walked in after him. The day had felt especially long, and Katie's new shoes surely didn't help it go faster.

"Yeah." Owen agreed, as he seated himself down on the couch in front of the TV. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, and changed the channel so the baseball game was on.

"Are you hungry?" Katie asked from the kitchen. She found herself starving, even though had eaten a full sandwich, a fruit salad, and half the bag of Trix's cookies for lunch.

"Nah, can we order Chinese in like an hour, I really don't feel like cooking tonight." He replied, clearly distracted by what was going on the television screen.

"Do you mind if we order it now, I'm really hungry." Katie said, walking back into the living room.

"Really? We only ate lunch about three hours ago. But hey, if you're hungry, go ahead." Owen said, he couldn't help but notice Katie's eating habits double over the past few weeks.

"Thanks a lot." Katie replied to her official boyfriend of two years. They moved in together about a year ago, after Gemma's job transferred her to California, which left Katie and Marcia alone, and neither could afford the rent, which lead to the next big step in both of their relationships.

"Yes hello, I would like one order of number 14, actually make that two orders of number 14. I would also like an order of number 3, 4, and 7. You know what, throw an order of number 26 in there. Ooh, and some white rice as well." Katie said to the phone.

"Sweetie, isn't that a lot of food?" Owen asked her, he didn't want to seem rude but it sounded like she was ordering for six people instead of just two.

"I know it seems like a lot, but I'm really hungry. Plus, if we don't eat it all we can have some leftovers tomorrow." Katie replied, covering the talking end of the phone with her hand.

"If?" Owen laughed, trying to keep the mood light, but it still felt like a lot of food.

Katie rolled her eyes, and went back to the phone. "Yes, this is for two…. You'll be here in 30 minutes? Can you go any faster? Okay, 30 minutes is fine." Katie pressed the "off" button on the phone, grabbed a bag of tortilla chips, and walked over to Owen.

"You order food for a horse, and you can't wait 30 minutes?" Owen asked, normally he wouldn't care. Money wasn't a problem or anything, it was just that it was…. So unlike Katie, she was usually conserving.

"Excuse me." Katie said, as she sat down next to Owen. "If you must know, I'm very hungry. But to tell you the truth, I don't know why."

"Okay, whatever you say." Owen said, wrapping his arm around her. She couldn't help push one reason aside. The one reason that scared her the most, if Owen found, he…

She shuddered; she didn't even want to think about it that hard. She was just too young, and plus, they weren't even engaged yet!

* * *

**Okay, so here's the first chapter. If you do read this, please review! It would really mean a lot to me, especially because this is one of the most unknown sections on Fan Fiction. **

**Also, thanks for reading! **

**-greekmythologyluver**


	2. Doctors

**Hello! I know that I haven't updated this in forever, but I really thought I should after I got a few more reviews. So, I'd like to thank: **_**WindowChild (Abbie), Xexemenamon (Ximena, I know it's you), and empresslim. **_**All of you guys rock. Thanks so much for reviewing! **

**

* * *

**

"Katie, I have some news for you." Dr. Paulson said, returning back into the room she was in.

"What?" Katie asked, "Is it bad?"

"No, quite the opposite." The doctor said, smiling, "Well, actually that depends but-"

"I'm sorry, but I have a meeting in about a half hour, could we just speed this up… just a little?" Katie asked, cutting the doctor off. Not only was she in a bit of a hurry, but also she just wanted to hear the news and get out. How big o a deal can it be?

"Okay then." The doctor said, glancing down at his clipboard. "Katie, you'll be welcoming a new member to the family in about 8 months."

"So you're saying… I'm pregnant?" Katie asked in total disbelief. This couldn't be happening, she was too young for this to be happening already. She wanted to at least be married before she had kids. This was all happening too fast way too soon, "Damn beer."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. So… what exactly does this mean?" Katie asked, feeling a tad bit embarrassed about her little comment.

"Well, you shouldn't do too many strenuous activities. Also, beware of eating certain foods; they might upset your stomach. You'll have to come and visit us about once a month from here on forth; otherwise, you'll be fine. Just do you dialing activities and you should be great!"

Katie placed a forced smile upon her face. She didn't want to be upset, but couldn't help but be. The thought of Owen's possible reactions gave her shivers. What if he dumped her? What if he didn't want her to have the baby? There were too many negative 'what ifs' to think about the positive side of things.

"Well, that's all. So, see you in a month!" Dr. Paulson said as he headed outside the door.

"Yeah…" Katie replied, a bit out of it.

"Oh, I forgot to say. Congratulations! I'm sure the father will be proud and happy."

"We'll see." Katie mumbled as the doctor left her eyesight.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter. I realize that these chapters have been short; I'll try my best to make the next one longer.**

**Please review! It really means a lot! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Meetings

**Hey everyone! So, here I am updating again (much quicker this time, huh?)! Thanks so much to: **_**Catl, WindowChild, Ximena, and empresslim **_**for reviewing! Thanks so much guys! Please review again! **

**

* * *

**

"Sorry I'm late, the appointment with the doctor ran longer than I expected." Katie told Owen, she gave him a quick kiss and sat down next to him in the conference room.

"Everything's okay, right?" Owen asked quietly, "Does he know why you're stomach's been upset?" His blue eyes shined with care and honesty, it made Katie almost feel bad about getting pregnant.

"Yeah, he does…" Katie mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear, unfortunately, he did.

"So, what's wrong then?" Owen asked, grabbing her hand and began rubbing it a little bit.

"Nothing really…" Katie said, trying to avoid the true answer, "I'm not quite sick."

"That's great! Then what did he say about your stomach aches?" Owen asked, a smile of relief immerging from his lips.

"That they won't go away for a while." Katie answered nervously.

"Does he know how long? Is it like indigestion or something?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, nine months." Katie said quietly.

Owen merely nodded, and they sat in silence for a while, she let Owen put the pieces together himself. Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization.

"Are you-" he began to ask, but was cut off by Merlin who began the meeting.

"Good, Katie, you're here. Now we can begin." Merlin said cheerfully, not knowing the true atmosphere of the room.

****

"Owen, are you okay?" Katie asked once the meeting was over. The meeting had felt like eternity, she could tell that Owen thought that two.

"I'm not sure." He replied truthfully, "It's just so… unexpected."

"Yeah well, I don't quite have control over these things." Katie replied sadly, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's _ours_." He said, trying to be positive, "So what are we going to do?"

"Wait for nine months and than raise it?" Katie suggested, "I mean, what else is there to do?"

"There really isn't much else." Owen replied, looking down to the ground, "See you later, okay? I have to go and… do things."

"Yeah, sure. Are you sure you're fine?" Katie asked, she didn't want to admit it, but _she _wasn't fine. She was freaking out about not only the pregnancy and Owen's reaction, but also what happened _after _she gave birth. All the time the baby would take; she'd have to take a leave of absence from work.

"Yeah," he said, trying to be positive and believe what he was saying, "I'm fine."

* * *

**Ooh, this chapter was short as well. Oh well. Anyways, please review! It means a lot if you do! **


	4. Dinner

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever *ducks from tomatoes*. I've just been really busy lately, and I've had a little bit of writers block with the story. Once again, I'm really sorry. I'll try to update more frequently, I just have so little time and so many chapter stories. XD **

**Anyways, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter: **_**Windowchild, ximena, percyjackson8597, stardust66, Kristiepits, Future Mrs. Seaweed Brain, and kit **_**for reviewing! It really means a lot that you did! **

**Okay, here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Katie?" Owen called, once he stepped into their apartment, "Are you here?"

"Yeah," Katie said, sighing, "I'm in the living room." Owen walked over to the living room, and sure enough, she was there. She was watching the TV – he figured out it was _American Idol_, the second he could hear Simon ridiculing the contestants.

"Hi," he said, sitting down next to her on the couch, "Today's been a… long day."

"Yeah," she said, once again letting out another sigh, "I'm so sorry, Owen, I didn't-"

"Stop," he said, "This will be… fun," he said, a sheepish smile arriving on his voice.

"It will?" Katie said, surprised.

"Yeah," Owen said, "I mean, we'll have a kid to raise! And teach magic to," he continued on in his own little tangent for a little while.

"_Those_ things sound fun… I guess," she said, "But, Owen, we're having a kid! I mean; we're going to have to take care of it all the time!"

"Katie, this bad," Owen said, "We're adults, we can handle this."

"I suppose," Katie said, "Owen, are you sure that you're okay with all of this?"

"Of course," Owen said. The truth was, he was uncertain. The pluses of having a child was great, but then there were minus' as well – including the fact that they weren't married or engaged.

She smiled, "Can we have dinner now? I'm really hungry."

"Tonight we can have left over pizza or we can have left over stir fry," Owen said, remembering the past few night's dinner sitting in the fridge, "Your pick."

"Can we have both?" Katie asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Owen agreed, remembering that Katie's appetite had tripled. They both got up, and went to the kitchen to heat the food up.

**

"So, earlier today I was thinking about names." Katie said, stabbing a carrot with her fork.

"For the baby?" Owen asked.

"Yeah," Katie said, taking a bit of her slice of pizza, "If it's a girl, we could name her Danielle."

Owen cringed when Katie wasn't looking. That was his first girlfriend's name, and he really didn't want to name his daughter after her, "Yeah," he said, doing his best not to hurt her feelings, "Or, we could name her Candice." That was a name that he had always liked.

"I'm not sure," Katie said, "How about if it's a boy?"

"How about Henry?" Owen suggested.

"I like it, but I like Adam better," Katie said.

"Or, we could go in an entirely different direction, and name the baby Rod and make Rod very happy," Owen said, joking.

"Very funny," Katie said, "Well, we have nine months to decide. And we'll find out the gender in a few."

"Right." Owen said.

He had nine more months of this awkwardness and torture left, and he wasn't entirely sure if he'd be able to take it.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! I'm sorry that this chapter is short and a bit of a filler – it has to do with writer's block. The next chapter should be much more exciting! **


End file.
